


Nap Time for Warlocks

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Friendship/Love, Gen, Napping, Platonic Kissing, Short, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like women, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Merlin has an exhausting lifestyle and a tendency to fall asleep in places other than his own bed, but Lancelot looks out for him when he does.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Nap Time for Warlocks

Being servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot didn’t leave one with much free time, and when combined with protecting the prat from magical danger almost every day and most nights, it was truly exhausting. Gaius did his best to make sure Merlin got some sleep when he stumbled home near dawn, but since he spent most of the time in his chambers, it was Lancelot’s job to look after the young warlock when he fell asleep in places other than his own bed. Which was often.

“Where are we…” Merlin asked groggily, waking up somewhat as the knight scooped him up to cradle against his chest.

“Go back to sleep,” Lance replied as he carried his friend towards his own room. It was closer than Gaius’s chambers and Arthur wouldn’t look for him there if he decided his own need to have a servant to boss around was more important than the man’s need for sleep.

“What…” Merlin muttered, squirming a little in Lancelot’s grip as he bumped the door to his room open with his hip. Evidently, he wasn’t quite ready to relax again, despite the fact that he had quite literally fallen asleep in the middle of the hallway.

“You’re in my room,” the knight reassured him as he tucked him in beneath the blankets. Merlin snuggled down a little deeper into them, despite his earlier protests. Lance couldn’t blame him; they were probably a lot more comfortable than being pressed against his chainmail-covered chest or lying on the stone floor. When Merlin fell asleep in the armory or some other place less public than the main hallway of the castle, Lance usually just left him sleep there so he wouldn’t accidentally wake him up by moving him like he had done today. The knight, usually the model soldier, had been scolded multiple times by Leon for showing up for practice or patrol without his cloak. Lancelot always dipped his head and took the criticism; he would gladly listen to a lecture than leave Merlin napping in the pantry without a blanket. “I’m going on patrol, but I’ll be back later, alright? And Arthur will be there, so I can look after him and you don’t have to worry.”

“Oh. Alright,” Merlin agreed, as a yawn nearly split his face in two. “Goodnight.”

“It’s not even noon yet Merls,” Lancelot teased, but he leaned forward to press a goodnight kiss to his forehead before leaving him to sleep.


End file.
